The Limit
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A Gypsy's Revenge has returned, "In future generations, I WILL have my revenge!", but for the wrong team! Thanks to Cutter, Drake and the gang get dragged in and fight for the right while also dealing with their own problems "Sully.." "I'm serious Nate!"
1. I Don't Know

**_Who's that! A Nate/Sully fan? Oh no...SHE'S BACK! XD_**

**...Anywho...YES I am back..but not with a Nate/Sully fic *cries* but, do not fear, it WILL have hints of Nate/Sully. (What's UC without Nate/Sully? GEE CALM DOWN PEOPLE!)**

**Anywho..again...this idea has been floating in my head ever since Assassin's Creed 2 came along (What! AC? Hey lady, wrong category!) Shh, Ego! I know what I'm doing! **

** Well, the other day, while thinking of my darling Nolan North (0.0 awkward!) I remembered an idea I had for a UC fic A LONG TIME AGO! Thus, the idea has returned and is finally becoming a story! *dances***

**...Sadly, I'm at the stage of writing ideas and hoping for the best...So, here's hoping for the best XD**

**((I'd like to give a big thanks to the wicked awesome movie Limitless! It helped my idea grow and for the life of me I couldn't help but think of Drake, Cutter, and Elena while watching some of the characters ((Watch it, you'll see it! ((Also I believe Neil Burger will do UC justice!))**

**Oh and, the title isn't from Limitless, I've had this title in my head LONG before I saw the movie!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_With every bang, comes a story..._

_ Every hit makes the ego grow just a bit bigger..._

_ This though...I don't know what this is..._

**-I Don't Know-**

_"It'll be nothing Sully! I'll just slip in and slip out." _

"In and out...in and out.." Metal scrapped against wood as a dirty hand swiped across a dust covered floor, searching...but only finding moonlight.

_ "Like always...I'll be back before ya know it!" _

The hand turned palm up revealing a watch and at the sight of no moving hands, a sigh blew up dust. More metal began to scrape as the hand pulled a man into the moonlight.

Blue eyes eyed the dark, dusty room around him. Squinting into the areas the moonlight couldn't reach. Nothing took his attention and nothing came to use. Sighing, he raised up his hands and glared at the chains that bind them.

Nathan Drake was in his element right now. Battered, bruised, and even chained. His job called for this and if he wasn't prepared for it at least once each time, he just wouldn't be doing it justice. Looking away from his hands, Drake looked up to the hole in the roof that allowed his light. His brain raced, but for once, nothing came up.

_"Think all you want Drake...but in a few minutes it'll do you NO good..."_

Drake shook his head grabbing it some. "Perfect..." Letting his hands drop he eyed the chains carefully. He may not be able to pull himself free from this building, but the chains were a different story. "Alright...just...just stay calm...and think!" He quickly began to look around the room again, eying the different discarded boxes thrown in different corners.

_"Anything can be useful kid, remember that!" _

As soon as the thought came, his gaze landed on a tipped over jar of screws. Smirking, Drake quickly crawled over and he snatched one up. As he raised the lock to slip the screw inside...he stopped.

With suddenly fumbling fingers, the lock slipped from his hand and Drake eyed the screw with a lost look. Sullivan speaking flashed through his mind, but the words were muffled as was the method.

Just as he couldn't find the hand and foot holds in the molding wood of the wall and ceiling, he now couldn't maneuver a simple screw into the deep mechanism of the lock.

He was no longer a expert at quick thinking...he was now a student without a teacher.

Dropping the screw, his chance at escaping left as soon as a door behind him was slammed open.

**So, do you like?**

**I wanted to try something different so, I went with what any other person does. The confusing beginning that leads up to it in the end, blah blah blah, so on and so fourth.**

**Like i said, in the stage of "Hopin****g for the best" so I may be slow with updates but that's good for people..gives me a chance to write more and what not.**

**Please, tell me what you think and see you next chapter! **


	2. Ace In The Hole

******Aww, my adoring fans! How I love you and thank you ALL for the reviews. I wouldn't be here without you!**

**SO! ...I'm not such a big fan of this chapter, seems like a bunch of writing to me, ...writing with no end or means... **

**Maybe you'll tell me otherwise! **

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

"You in or not!" Three men glared down Drake as he stared off into dreamland, eying his playing hand.

**-Ace In The Hole-**

Thud, thud!

Drake looked up at the knock and he eyed the three thugs sitting across from him. They weren't his typical gunslinger thugs but thugs were thugs and he hated every single one. They were all wearing leather jackets and their faces wore bruises of past arguments and bad poker games. Each of them gave Drake a typical sneer.

_ "Not much for patience..."_ Their grip was tight on their cards.

Sighing, Drake lowered his gaze to his cards and gave a soft nod. "...Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. "I'm in!" They then joined the rest piled on the table.

Like any other night, he found himself in Sully's bar. He had started off with a few drinks then found himself telling off these thugs.

Now here he was proving a point. He eyed his cards carefully and sighed silently. Lady luck was NOT on his side tonight...for he was BADLY proving a point.

He looked over the thugs as they made their moves and threw out their bets. They looked as confident as he felt...

"Read em and weep!"

They all watched as the middle thug suddenly threw down his hand. He flashed a full cavity grin, for he had just won the game!

Like the others, Drake threw his hand onto the table in defeat. As the thug scooped up his winnings, a smirk suddenly popped onto Drake's face and he quickly stood. He threw out his hand in truce, smirk never leaving. "Put it there pal! You deserve it..."

High on his win, the thug took his hand proudly. As they shook, Drake leaned close. "Guess I was wrong..." The thug gave a cocky smirk and began to pull away to continue collecting...Drake stopped him though, gripping his hand tight. Blinking, the thug eyed him and the smirk grew. "But..so were you.."

Before the thug could figure out what Drake was talking about, Drake jerked his hand back and then brought forward a fist. It connected hard with the thugs nose, cracking it, and he soon fell to the ground with a loud thud. As the others watched dumbfounded, Drake quickly went to the downed thugs side and he pulled a card from his sleeve.

He raised it with a knowing smile but before he could open his mouth to speak, the two thugs snatched him up and slammed him down hard onto the table. Chips, winnings, and cards scattered across the table and floor as other customers watched in silence.

The thugs may have been playing against each other, but thugs have a strange bond with one another. Friends or not..they always have each others back when worse comes to worse.

Drake groaned feeling his back pop as he tried to get out of the thugs grip. _"The three stooges..." _Quickly, before he was turned black and blue, he raised up the card and it finally got the thugs attention. "Our so called winner..." He slowly put his weight onto his elbows as he eyed the two. "...Is nothing more then a cheater..." He nodded to the downed thug. "I think he's on your hit list..." He smirked back at the others. "..not me."

As one thug snatched away the card, the other nealed down and jerked the other to his feet. In seconds the man was thrown outside and the other two followed with fist clinched. Drake winced as he sat up, knowing what the thug had coming and also feeling pain. Sitting up right, he sighed catching an approaching man out of the corner of his eye.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again..." Drake quickly gave the man his best puppy eyes and in return he got a shaking head and crossed arms. "...This is why we can't have nice things..." The man was none other than guardian and best friend, Victor Sullivan.

"Hey, he was cheating me out of hard earned money..." After climbing to his feet with the help of Sullivan, Drake turned to the scattered winnings and sighed. "Pirates are meant to take it! ...Not some damned bald thugs from the streets!"

"Oi, I'm heartbroken!" Drake quickly turned to the voice as Sullivan patted him down. Facing an open armed, cast-less Charlie Cutter, Drake let out a surprised laugh. Quickly the two embraced and as the two pat each others back, Drake let out a cry feeling a pat on his ass. Pulling back he pat Charlie's shoulder softly, holding him at arms length. "...Easy Charlie...I know it's been awhile but..." He stopped at Charlie's "Are you serious" look, then he noted his eyes moving off behind him.

Following the gaze, he jumped as his stopped on Sullivan holding up a card. Feeling burning, questioning eyes on him, Drake quickly looked between his two friends laughing nervously as his mind raced for a quick way out. "...Wh..what? It got in there during the brawl!" As Sullivan rolled his eyes turning away to clean, Charlie leaned toward Drake squinting. "Hold on mate..I'm pretty sure that's hair on your head!"

Drake quickly stepped away from the two heading for the bar as Sullivan and Charlie shared a laugh. "It's not like it did me any good anyway!" He planted himself down, resting his chin in his hand as he let out a defeated sigh.

Few minutes later, Sullivan pat Drake's back softly then placed the card in front of him as he stepped behind the bar. "They can't all be winners kid..." He nealed down and then placed three glasses in front of him. He nodded to Charlie who planted down beside Drake. "Your pick tonight Cutter, what'll it be?"

With a sparkle in his eye, Charlie eyed all the beverages behind Sullivan. Drake shook his head watching. He was like a kid in the candy store and Sullivan gladly gave it up. After a few minutes of thinking, Charlie nodded towards a red bottle. "That one right there mate! Gonna need something hard..." He glanced to Drake pulling his journal from his pocket. "Trust me mate..you're going to need it after hearing this."

As Sullivan picked up the bottle and poured the three a glass, he kept his eye on the two boys and he never bothered asking what was coming next. Both of their eyes were shining with mischief and as Charlie flipped through the pages of his journal, Drake's eyes were glued to every page. When either would pull out a journal, the rest of the day was history and they'd be off on another adventure. Taking a sip from his glass, Sullivan smirked softly. _"Story of my goddamn life..." _

__**I was meaning to go further in this chapter but my brain does this thing, that when a chapter gets to a great ending, it won't write ANYMORE. ...Also, gotta love those cliffhangers. THAT'S what keeps people coming back. HEHE.**

**So, this is a slow chapter and the next one might be too...ya know, just to bring in all my characters. Course I say that now and tomorrow something totally different will happen!**

**Tell me what you think and see ya next chapter my beautiful fans!  
><strong>


	3. Gypsy's Wish

**So...last night after finishing up Sherlock Holmes (Robert and Jude 3) I sat lying in bed for hours and BAM, an idea hit me and finally my story had meaning! (TRIUMPH MUSIC!)**

**Finally, this story is going somewhere and this chapter has a reason**

**..Not much of a fan but, it works I guess..  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

The Limit

All had gotten quiet due to Sullivan closing up early. Drake's mess was cleaned up and it was as if the mishap never happened..course the cleanliness didn't stay long, as usual. As soon as the table was cleared, Charlie and Drake dirtied it with their journals, information and drawings. He watched as the two immersed themselves in their daily life.

**-Gypsy's Wish-**

Charlie quickly flipped through his journal. Drake sat at his side, leaning close as he eyed the journal with want. "So, me and bright eyes were out and about..." As he looked up from the journal he blinked seeing Drake smirking. Quickly he threw up his hand pointing, glaring as Drake laughed. "It's NOT what you think!"

Drake only rolled his eyes.

When it came to Chloe she didn't get with someone and NOT fall in love. When Drake had watched her walk away after pathetically apologizing for falling for Elena, he got a little worried for her future though.

_"I got the perfect guy!" A smile came to her face and eyes lit up. She waved her hands as she quickly backed up towards her van. "You'll take ONE look at him and want to smash his head in!" _

That's when it all changed and that was all it took to throw his worry away.

Charlie grabbed Drake by the shirt collar and he gripped it tightly, shaking him a little. Drake could only laugh, thoughts running through his head like a teenage boy. "Listen up mate, we're here to talk business! ...Not who bedded who.." He stared at Drake with threat. "Besides, what's it matter to you?" He nodded towards him eying suede lace around his neck. "You're hitched now, you shouldn't be worried for other women..."

Drake blinked, then he quickly snatched up the suede lace. As it was pulled from under his shirt, a silver band was revealed and a smile came to his face as he fingered it softly. It was his wedding band Sullivan had revealed to be holding for a long time. He thought he had lost it and when he found it in his hands again he promised himself and Elena to never lose it again.

...Weeks after...he found himself turning his house upside down searching for it. When he found it, he quickly tied lace to it and put it where Francis Drake's ring once rest.

Both Elena and Sullivan shook their heads at his ways but were both happy to know he wore it proudly!

"With THAT put aside..." Drake looked up as Charlie shoved him back a little. He nodded toward his journal as he resumed searching. Drake gave a soft laugh as he composed himself then returned to waiting in excitement. "We were out.." Charlie glared at Drake waiting for him to burst in again. "...and about...and we found something interesting." Drake watched as Charlie laid the journal on the table, finally finding what he was looking for and Drake blinked eying a drawing of a foot long blue statue of a gypsy.

Silence fell between the two as Drake got lost in the drawing. It was a quick simple sketch, but anything in a journal always peeked his interest and left him speechless. Charlie tapped his finger down on the picture leaning towards Drake with a smile. "It may not look like much here, but the man who was selling it was worshiping the damn thing like it was God himself!" He quickly lifted up the journal so Drake could get a better look. "He called it "Gypsy's Wish"...legend has it that it's based off a story of a revengeful Gypsy who got the power to take her enemies powers away! With that power she became one of the most dangerous women ever!" He pulled back as Drake took the journal in his hands, eyes never leaving the statue. All Charlie could do was smirk knowing he had the treasure hunter in his hand. "Not to sure of the worth...but the man said there was more of them out there. BIGGER ones!"

Peeking over the journal Drake raised his brow, he then looked behind him as Sullivan stepped up taking his shoulder. In seconds he knew what the old man wanted and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk. "_Some things just never change." _

"How many more are there exactly? And...where?" Want was in Sullivan's eyes as he chewed on the end of his cigar. A habit he picked up long ago when Drake started to bring in different information about riches only a certain few could imagine. Drake still couldn't decide if it was a good or bad habit...

Seeing this look and habit, Charlie looked to Drake and gave a smirk. A journey was on the horizon!

**Charlie/Chloe 3 As soon as my eyes hit the two, the rest was history! I'm glad Chloe found love (Even if it's just in my head XD)**


	4. The Trail

**-The trail we blaze, will go uncharted!- *clears throat* That aside...HERE IS GLORIOUS CHAPTER 4! *sighs* To be honest, I'm not feeling my writing but I'm pushing and holding on. To be honest again, I actually sorta like this chapter**.

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

Journals to pockets, bottles to a cheer, and three men ready to start yet another adventure!

–**The Trail-**

As sunlight hit the next day, Charlie gathered the two in his beat up old pick up truck and they quickly set off! The sun barely had a chance to even peek over the bar roof.

Couple hours later, they were headed down a long bumpy uncharted road. Charlie shared his look with a map and the road as he struggled to get their bearings While doing that, Drake spoke with Sullivan who was sitting in the back seat. They were of course discussing about the statue.

_As soon as Charlie told Drake all he could of what he knew, Drake got lost in the drawing and his own thoughts. Every now and then he'd sketch into his journal, never looking up once. In a matter of seconds he was in his own world and Charlie was left to spend the rest of his night with Sullivan. _

_ As the two spoke, Sullivan would glance at Drake every now and then, a smirk on his face as he enjoyed his boy working away in wonderland. A sight that would NEVER get old!_

"Alright, so..." Drake and Sullivan looked as Charlie pointed to a spot on the map. As he did, he pulled his other hand away to hold the map more open to show the destination. Sullivan grumbled softly as they suddenly hit a hard bump due to the truck steering without a driver. Drake eyed him then pat his shoulder softly smiling as Charlie took the wheel with his elbow. "Chloe gave me a call last night and she mentioned our statue has moved to Arizona." He and Drake shared a look. "Seems our seller isn't actually looking to sell..." He smirked folding the map back up, and Drake looked forward with his own smirk. "There's defiantly something up with that statue..."

Thoughts racing again, Drake rubbed his chin softly as his research flashed fast through his mind. It was another unbelievable story but twice he's gone through such a thing and he wasn't letting this one pass without a second glance.

As soon as the boys arrived in Arizona, they stopped at the nearest hotel and began their work. Stepping out, Charlie quickly scanned the parking lot, searching for Chloe. As he did that, Drake headed into the lobby and bought the rooms while Sullivan enjoyed the nice view of the pool.

After retrieving the keys, Drake stepped outside and he smirked seeing his dear friend doing what he did best! "Good evening ladies..."

Sullivan walked casually beside the pool side, his hands gripped behind his back and his lady winning smirk on his face. He was eying two women who were sun bathing near by. Both were wearing two pieces that left little to the imagination, Sullivan's favorite, and both were of course VERY gorgeous. Yet another favorite! "Mind if I take a load off?" The girls only giggled at the attempt and Drake shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

_"You know you make EVERYTHING sound dirty?"_

_ "I do?"_

"Why hello there handsome..." Drake didn't have to turn to see who was talking, but when he did he was given a small wave by the beautiful Chloe. With a smile he held out his hand. "Good seeing you again...you look well!" He got only a laugh and a raised brow in return. "I look WELL?"

Drake blinked letting his hand drop some. "W...what?" Slowly Chloe began to circle him, eyes like vulture on the dead. Her red lips were in a smirk. "Well...don't I deserve a great?" She quickly turned her back to him grabbing her chin in thought. "...Fabulous works too..." Drake eyed her every move then his gaze went past her seeing Charlie emptying the truck.

"If that's what you want...isn't that what Charlie's for?"

He didn't need to see Chloe's face to see her smile. Her smile was a rare thing and he was one of the lucky ones to see it at least once before, now it belonged to Charlie. He was glad someone else could make her happy.

–

Sullivan and Drake in one room and Chloe and Charlie in the other, the four quickly got to work on locating the statue. Door between the rooms wide open, Drake and Charlie occasionally passed back and fourth different locations of Flee markets. As they did that, Chloe paced between the two, Charlie's journal in hand. She had her eyes glued to the drawing.

Watching them all, Sullivan sat on the bed rubbing his chin, cigar held between his fingers. "If he wasn't selling the goddamn thing then why was it out on display, what was he trying to gain?" Still pacing, Chloe looked up from the book with a smirk. "It's a man thing ya know? He was probably..." Drake quickly raised his hand and Chloe fell silent but her smirk continued to grow. "...Moving on." He glanced over to Sullivan after taking a book from Charlie. "Maybe he just got it and hadn't got a chance to put it somewhere safe..." He looked over the page quickly, then he stepped up to a table and he started scribbling on Charlie's map. "If that's the case maybe we can find the others he was talking about..."

Sullivan took in a puff of smoke standing and he stepped up beside Drake who had circled a few locations. Charlie soon joined and peeked over their shoulders. "Whatever the story mate, he was in a bloody hurry to get out of that place and he'll do the same here." He pat Drake softly on the back as he looked to Chloe. "There are four places and four of us...coincidentally..." He looked back to Drake and Sullivan. "You two will take the places up town and me and Chloe will take down town." He pulled away and began backing up, pointing. "We'll meet back here as soon as we locate our guy!"

Both Drake and Sullivan shared a look as they caught Charlie taking Chloe's hand, leading her into their room. As soon as the door closed, Sullivan placed his hand on Drake's shoulder and smirked. "You ready for this kid?"

Drake mirrored his friends smirk and punched him lightly in the chest. "Aren't I always?"

**So, when I began writing Chloe I remembered her ways in UC2 and couldn't help but put that in my story. I like flirty and cocky Chloe and I'm sure Charlie does too :D ****Also, I put in those little hints for anyone else who might be Charlie/Chloe fans. **

**Fun Fact: I chose Arizona cause I went there LONG ago and writing about it I remember all I did (Swim! ((Taught someone how to dive in like a mermaid)) and visit Flee Markets (Got these small wicked Egyptian pyramids!). Also visited Chuckie cheese and got stuck in this HUGE ball pit thingie. Bout died of claustrophobia! (Yes Charlie, I KNOW your pain!)  
><strong>

**As always, see ya next chapter! **


	5. The Hunt

***head explodes* ...Sorry about that. *kicks under carpet* Anywho!**

**Here is Chapter 5 Ladies and Germs! This one took ALL DAY! (It's 5 in the morning right now) Good thing though is it's my fave! (not the title though :P)**

**Before we begin...THANK YOU FANS FOR THE REVIEWS, I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

***clears throat*  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"She's as beautiful as a swan and just as graceful...I want her!" _

**-The Hunt-**

"Good ol Phoenix..." Sullivan shook his head with a soft smile as he looked forward. After being dropped off at a car lot by Charlie, he and Drake picked out a rental and quickly headed off.

When Drake was dropped off, he flashed his winning smirk and assured Sullivan he'd find his way back on his own. Sullivan didn't say anything, but he wondered what Drake was up to, then again he already knew.

_"Always assume the worse. Anything can be a trap." _

_ First advice he ever gave the kid. They were on their first heist together and Drake had the look of already winning in his eyes. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop but Sullivan knew it wasn't as easy as Drake was thinking._

It had been years from that and Drake was better at running in, ...only slightly though, but Sullivan still couldn't help but worry. He tried not to show it to much though, but with Drake it's impossible not to...

Thoughts went away as the market came into a view. As soon as he parked, his eyes slowly scanned all the stands and he left his car and vanished into the crowd.

–

Another hot place, another reason to shower. Eying the market, Chloe ran her hand over her forehead, already sweating from the sun above and the crowd around her.

The first location of the statue had been in an old dusty city that was constantly in the the triple digits with no hope of dropping. The best part was the nice in door pool.

When there she had no intention of picking up any valuables, it was her yearly vacation and it was completely by accident that she had run into Charlie. _"A wonderful __accident..." _

Crossing her arms she eyed the crowd. The good thing about crowded places was the fact they were her favorite. They helped her stay hidden when need be and disappear in a flash. She smirked softly as she began forward, easily slipping through the crowd. She knew both statue and seller so this was going to be a snap.

As soon as Charlie dropped the others off and arrived at his location, he quickly fell into search mode! He carefully looked through everything he came across, always looking back at his picture being sure he knew what he was looking for.

Before falling into treasure hunting, Charlie had been a man who was often hired to rough a few people up.

...In nicer terms, a body guard.

That all changed of course when he got pulled into the life of Nathan Drake. It started with a little call from Chloe...

_"I've got a very important job for you...it involves putting a cocky bastard in his place...Well, that and doing some inside work!"_

That was the jist of it and as long as it paid he didn't care who he'd be beating up. He got the rest later and after learning a little about his job and who he was working for, curiosity got the best and here he is today...part brawler and part treasure hunter!

He now had the best of both world and he couldn't be happier!

Fingers twitched as steps were taken carefully. Eyes searched the area slowly peeking through every nook and cranny. To anyone else Drake was just a normal shopper admiring the different items for sale, but to the people who followed his footsteps, he was a man ready for action at ANY second.

_"ALWAYS keep your eyes peeled. Doesn't matter if you're sneaking to pick up a treasure or just walking through a store." _

He didn't watch just for the statue, but for anyone who might find him suspicious and want to cause trouble. It wasn't required but he knew he was a magnet for trouble. _"Sneezing wrong pisses off people..." _To keep suspicions low he'd pick up and admire a few things closely. _"Normal shopper..." _He scanned the area again. _"Nothing out of the ordinary!" _

_"Don't act like you're about to do something bad, that'll draw attention and as much as you love that, attention is a big no!" _

Putting a small glass down, Drake snatched up some cheap sunglasses and after paying he slipped them on as he continued through the crowd. He didn't get far though as his eye caught the sunlight bouncing off something.

_"Always stay calm...you can't snatch up anything easily. TRUST ME!" _

Lowering the glasses just enough for his eyes to peek over, Drake found himself staring down at his treasure.

It stood out against all the old items, shining bright and out of the ordinary. As Drake calmly stepped up his eyes shined just as bright as he got lost in the beauty of it. His thoughts raced as he stopped in front of it. Carefully he took it in his hand, holding it at eye level. His admiration got cut short as his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket.

Eyes on statue, he brought out the phone and quickly answered. "Hey, great timing! I..."

"Nate, something's wrong..." It was Chloe who spoke but Drake could also hear the worried breathing of Charlie and a huff from Sullivan. It was a three way conversation and by the sound of Chloe's voice, she wasn't kidding.

Before he could say anything though, he jumped hearing a soft pop and as he looked up, he met confused, wide eyes of the statue owner. ...gun gripped tight in hand.

**What is that line at the beginning? **

**What the hell just happened in the end? **

**How sexy is Nate in sunglasses! **

**Tune in next chapter to find out! (I may just let Nate stay in the glasses XD) **


	6. The Doc

**Finally we're getting somewhere! **

**...So, I don't got much to say so enjoy...  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"She's persistent, playing hard to get...pay her!" _

_**-**_**The Doc-**

His brain screamed but his body ignored the commands, in his hand the statue slipped a little due to the sweating of his palm. "Nate?" Drake watched as the owner took a step forward, then collapse motionless to the ground. In the fall he hit the table, sending it and his items scattering to the ground. "Nate!" The sudden crash jolted Drake from his shocked state and he stumbled a few steps back.

"Nate, what the hell is going on!"

The voice was now Sullivan's and it was full of worry. Drake tightened his nervous grip on both the phone and statue then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gaining himself he quickly nealed down by the owner and his gaze fell on a bullet hole and blood on the middle of his back. He gasped softly and dropped into a sitting position shaking his head. "He's...he's been shot..."

No death ever bothered him this badly before. Every dead body was just another asshole who asked for a bullet to the brain. Kill or be killed...that's how it always had been, that was his life. Seeing that bullet hole though... _"What?..." _Drake quickly shook his head now seeing it. "Kid, what the hell happened? Whose been shot!"

"Mate, take the statue and run..now!"

Looking to the statue, Drake heard steps approaching behind him. It was then he now realized he was alone and about to meet the killer.

Guns cocked and Drake sighed closing his eyes. Another stalemate in life. "...Can I call you guys back?" He hung up without an answer then opened his eyes raising the statue. "You want this..don't you!" Steps came closer and he felt a hand grip the statue, but he quickly pulled it back. "Ah, not so fast...first come first serve boys." He was aware of the guns trained on him, but he wasn't afraid of a pulled trigger. He's been there, done that! Grip tight on the statue, he turned and slowly climbed to his feet.

The man in front of him had short brown hair and equal eyes, except one was dulled out. Eying the nasty scar, Drake assumed he met the bad end of a deal. He wore a scuffed up leather jacket and ragged jeans. His face was as equally dirty as his coat. Turning his gaze away he eyed three other men standing a few feet away. Two of them stood stalk still wearing the same white suit. Drake softly glared eying them carefully. _"Suits...JUST what I wanted!" _The clones even had the same hair do and color! Getting past that, he eyed the last man...who was the strangest of the bunch.

His short black hair was slicked back and despite wearing sunglasses, his baby blue eyes still gleamed in the sunlight over head. His lips were curled in a small smile all bad guys wore when they had cornered their enemy. His outfit is what really caught Drake off guard, for he was wearing a doctor's coat and white scrubs underneath. The only thing that stood out was the leather black gloves on his hands.

Slowly Drake raised his right hand and pointed at the doc, a smirk coming to his face. "So...what's up doc?" Before he could laugh at his own joke, leather jacket lashed out and punched him hard in the face. As he stumbled, Drake brought his hand up then he pulled back quickly. A small dab of blood was on his fingers. He glanced at leather jacket's hand and noticed four huge rings. _"...All bronze and no brain..." _His hand dropped as he stood tall, cheek now baring a new mark.

The doc had a bigger smile on his face and Drake also noticed the clones failing at hiding a snicker. _"At least someone gets it!" _Glancing to the ground he noticed his broken sunglasses, then he looked to the doc. "You sir...owe me 50 cents!" This time he caught leather jacket bringing up his hand and he quickly snatched it and in one swift movement, he had his back to him and his arm twisted tightly behind it. The doc raised his hands and Drake tensed up already feeling bullets in him, but the doc only clapped.

The clones and Drake both raised a brow, Drake then smirked. "At least SOMEONE has a sense of humor..."

"I grew up in a harsh home, iz vas only fair zhat I gave myself zhe pleasure of a few good jokes!" Drake nodded softly watching carefully as the doc slowly approached him. "Now, zhat aside..." He quickly reached into his pocket then pulled out a wad of cash. Drake took a quick glance and his heart almost stopped at the amount. "Give me zhe statue and ve vill leave peacefully!"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?...First come first serve pal!" Leather jacket struggled in his grip trying to throw another punch, Drake held tight though, grabbing him in a tight head lock. His gaze never left the doc. "Seeing as the seller is dead!" He shook the statue keeping his arm tight around leather jackets neck. "...and I had this in my hands first it rightfully belongs to me!"

The doc sighed stopping a foot in front of Drake and behind him the clones held their guns, ready to fire at any moment. "I'm afraid zhat is vrong..." He smirked softly eying the statue with want. "...zhat belongs zo my grandfather.." He held out the money again, eyes pleading. "Please..iz all I have..."

Silence fell between the two as Drake eyed the doc carefully. Sadness was in his eyes and he waved the money softly ready to give it all up without a blink of an eye. Slowly he pulled away from leather jacket, and gave a nod. This brought a smirk to the doc's eyes. The statue was so close!

Just as his finger brushed against it...Drake shoved leather jacket hard into him and was gone in a flash. The clones fired but he dodged through tables and tents without glancing back.

Quickly he pulled his phone from his pocket and slammed his thumb down on the re-dial button. "Kid, thank god! ...Are you going to tell me what's going on!" It was Chloe's number but he should have figured Sullivan would be the first to answer. Drake sighed in relief knowing he was the only one having trouble. "Same old same old ya know...someone else figured the statue would be better in their hands. I need a ride!" He glanced behind him and picked up the pace seeing leather jacket hot on his tail. "Now!" He hung up and launched himself over a table. Bullets grazed and destroyed it, sending splinters flying.

Landing on the other side, Drake looked around for a hiding spot then he smirked seeing Charlie pull fast into the parking lot and skid to a stop. "Move your ass mate!" Not needing to be told twice, Drake ran fast and he dived into the back of the truck. Pedal to the metal they were gone and Drake gave the doc a wave as he stomped and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

**So we finally meet the enemy! :D ain't he just gorgeous! (In my head he is haha) He's German if ya hadn't noticed and I watched this video on accents so that's why there's so many z's instead of t's and everybody knows Ws are Vs to them.** **...So, the more ya know :D**

**See ya next chapter! **


	7. Puppet On A String

**WHAT! Another chapter and it's not 5 in the morning! 0.0 Are we in the Twilight Zone?...**

**IMO this chapter is one of the best and I was multitasking the whole time while doing this! (Except the beginning of course...)**

**Also, my titles are coming AFTER my chapters instead of between like usual..but, the good thing. FAVE TITLE!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

The Limit

_"She's just a puppet on a string now. She'll come waltzing back when she knows what she has done." _

**-Puppet On A String-**

As soon as Charlie got far enough and knew they weren't being followed, he pulled into an alley and shut off the truck. Sighing in relief, he leaned back in his seat and looked back to Drake glaring. "Leave it to you ALWAYS starting the trouble!"

Drake ignored the comment as he admired the statue. Every movement made the sunlight shine beautifully off it and his eyes gleamed with the more detail he found. He was mesmerized!

Charlie shook his head with a smirk then he looked forward. "Better keep a good eye on that, a grip too! ...Now that they know we have the real one, we're dead if they catch us!"

At the words, Drake blinked coming out of his dazed state and he quickly sat up looking to Charlie. "What do you mean "real one"?" Without a word, Charlie raised up a statue. Drake blinked once more now lost. He quickly looked between the two.

"Yours is real mate, no doubt about that..." Charlie threw his own into the passenger seat with a sigh. "...He defiantly didn't want it sold. By the sounds of our phone convo, someone else wanted this just as bad though!" He glanced back at Drake, turning a little. "...What are we dealing with?"

Drake looked down to the statue, running his thumb over it softly. The Doc, Clones, and Leather jacket flashed fast through his mind. Who WERE they dealing with? Pirates, War criminals, mind freaks! ...Whoever they were, they meant business and this wouldn't be the only time they'd show their faces. They'd be back, and with much more. ...Just like every bad guy before them. Slowly he looked up and smirked. "Same shit, different day!"

As soon as Drake walked through the door, he was grabbed and quickly looked over by Sullivan. He couldn't help but laugh as the old man eyed every part of his body. It was a habit he had picked up after returning home from Ubar. Drake raised his hands and looked over them and he noticed a few small cuts. _"A few splinters...that's nothing out of the ordinary.."_ He then looked into Sullivan's eyes as he felt his hand hover over the now probably bruised mark on his cheek. _"Oh...that too."_ His attention was taken as Chloe suddenly snatched the statue away. A girl with a diamond was what her eyes screamed.

She stepped away quickly admiring it and Charlie followed suit. "What a beauty..." Drake couldn't figure out if he meant the statue or Chloe herself. Slowly eying her, he was sure it was her!

They both examined it carefully and Drake was starting to feel the pressure under the worried eyes of Sullivan. Quickly pulling away and he ran over and snatched up the statue. Holding it to his chest he backed up a little. "Alright! ...before we get attached to this, we need to make a plan..."

"The kid's right...for once..." Sullivan dropped onto one of the beds and he eyed Drake carefully. "Whoever did that to you won't just stop. ...We're in to deep, as usual." Charlie punched Drake softly in the arm before wrapping his around his shoulders tightly. He smiled to Sullivan. "What's the matter mates?" He shared a look between the two friends. "Weren't you two pushing for this adventure?" He shook Drake. "I saw the look in your eyes!" He pointed to Sullivan, smiling brightly. "You wanted to know about the others, you probably wish the fakes were them!"

"At one point I did Cutter! ..Now though..." His gaze was on Drake who knew what he was feeling.

With any other hunt, Drake would fight and convince Sullivan to keep fighting and going. ...This time though, something in the back of his mind was telling him to give it up. Give the statue to the doc and go home!

"...but, my opinion usually doesn't matter..." Gaze on the floor, Sullivan lit up a cigar and took in a slow puff. Drake watched, then he looked over Chloe and Charlie as they eyed him.

"...What?"

"It's your call mate!"

...and so it comes down to this, as usual. Drake didn't know how he always became the leader of all their hunts but that's usually how it went and no one complained or said otherwise. ..Even if they ran into gunfire and fist...they trusted him enough to get them in and out with bruises to tell a story.

He never complained or worried before...but the feeling in the back of his mind became more noticeable and as he tightened his grip on the statue, his thoughts raced. _"What is this all for...what are we gaining?" _He glanced down at the statue. _"Is THIS really worth it..." _The pleading eyes of the doc flashed fast through his mind and his grip weakened. _"...Are...are we stealing?" _He looked up to Charlie and Chloe, both waiting in anticipation. He eyed Sullivan a little, then pushing his thoughts aside he gave a soft smile holding up the statue. "Let's do this!"

***Smacks hand* I have turned Nate into a dirty birdy (not a full on man ((No offense...)) but if you squint it's there). I'd like to blame a certain Chloe/Nate fan (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE XD) **

**That aside, who else but me is dying over the lovey dovey protective Sully (Please don't let it just be me) I CAN'T help it..it's adorable and all I have cause I haven't played UC3 in FOREVER! (Only multiplayer and that was a damned week ago...)  
><strong>

**FUN FACT: This chapter has 865 words (not counting bold) I kicked another chapters butt by 4 words! *claps* but this is still one of the shortest... :C THE MORE YOU KNOW! **

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!  
><strong>


	8. Lets Do This?

**Two chapters in one day! (It's 2 in the morning but it's not the next day until the sun shines!) so YAY!**

**FYI: Some hint of Chloe/Nate. YOU'RE WELCOME!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"Do you see it? See, look...that look in her eyes! ...We have her...!"_

**-Lets Do It?-**

_"What are we doing kid? I mean, what do we know about this statue? ...Besides that stupid story..." _

_ Chloe and Charlie had gone to bed and as Drake lay with his back to Sullivan on his own, Sullivan sat up in his, lost in deep thought. In all the silence, Drake did nothing but stare at the statue, until Sullivan spoke. He turned onto his back putting his weight on his elbows. "We're adventuring Sully! Just like always...just like we wanted!" He flashed his smile. "...and eventually we will get what we want..." _

_ Sitting up with a tired grunt he gave a sideways glance to the statue. "..and about what we know..." He shrugged softly, gaze fixed. "Same thing we always know...nothing..." _

Thinking about it now, Drake had no clue what they were doing. Sure they were adventuring, but what for? What did this statue have, why were Charlie and Chloe so interested? ...When the hell did they figure they'd steal it?...

He closed his eyes as he lay curled up under the pathetic excuse for a blanket. After their conversation, Sullivan and him shared a few drinks and soon the man was out like a light. Drake soon followed but wasn't out for long.

Something tapped at the back of his brain, keeping him awake.

A feeling...

_"What feeling?"_ ...He couldn't name it...

Being as quiet as possible, Drake slipped from his bed and he went outside.

–

The night air was warm as he looked over the lights of the city. The only sound was of traffic and a few night owls. It was the perfect environment to relax to. Lowering his head, Drake slowly ran his hand through his hair sighing softly.

"Early bird gets the worm..but I don't think they meant THIS early."

At the voice Drake turned smirking and he eyed Chloe leaning against the wall. Unlike him who was still in his day clothes, she was wearing black sweats and a matching tank top. Her hair was free from her rubber band and spread out across her shoulders wildly. "And what do I owe you this pleasure?"

"Can't a girl come admire the night life?" She pushed off the wall and walked over to the railing. Crossing her arms she rest them down and looked into the sky smiling.

As Drake watched he noticed her arch her back and pose a little. No matter what she did, she always had sex appeal. She was gorgeous without even trying. Eyes staying on her, Drake turned and rest his back against the railing. He shook his head softly trying to put his thoughts together. "What's our next move?..." Chloe only gave him a raised brow. "...Come on Chloe...I can't run this alone!"

Chloe pushed off the railing facing him. "You can't run this alone?" Slowly she raised her hand and pointed to his bedroom. "...What was "Let's do this" all about then?" Drake opened his mouth to speak but Chloe held her hand out to him. "I saw your eyes Nate! It was the same look you had when we were searching for that damned temple in the middle of a god damn war zone!" She shook her head softly closing the space between the two. "You're not talking out of your ass again are you?..." She took his arms softly and Drake saw the want in her eyes.

She wants to do this, it's in her blood now and set in her mind. When in mind, it's not let go until she's holding what she wants!

Drake sighed and took her shoulders in his hands softly. "Sorry...I..I must be tired." He pat her shoulder softly. "Just didn't know if you had an opinion or not." He pulled away looking out over the city again. Chloe smirked crossing her arms.

"You want MY opinion?" She laughed and poked his side hard causing him to jump away crying out. _"Aww, still so sensitive..." _"You want an opinion from the girl who got you shot!"

Drake raised a brow to her glaring softly, he then looked forward crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure Flynn pulled the trigger..." He looked to the side and Chloe nodded softly looking down. It had been about four years since that adventure but it still was deep in their minds.

_The shot that echoed through the train cart, and the way Drake stumbled away. _

_ Seeing him run and then hear an explosion moments later, Chloe already called __his time of death and she had promised to seek revenge on Harry when all of this was over! _

"...You know what I think..." Drake looked to her, throwing his thoughts aside. She smiled elbowing him softly. "I think we should show our enemies whose boss!" With that, she winked then slipped back inside.

All Drake could do was cover his face and let forehead hit railing.

**Poor darling Nate...What's his problem? Why has our dear cocky hunter fallen?**

**Heh, come with me to the next chapter to find out! **

**(BTW, I thought this story was speeding up but it's slowed down again. Next chapt should be faster)**


	9. Spiders Web

**0.0 LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! And also FAVE! :D (Title is also a fave!) **

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**BUT FIRST! Another thank you to my reviewers...both new and old! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**FYI: Sully/Nate chapter... Sorry Chloe/Nate fans, it's Papa Sully's turn! (Hint of Chloe/Charlie! *ECHO*)  
><strong>

**NOTE: ...I apologize in advance for what is at the end of this chapter (I don't mean Cliffie either) ...I HAVEN'T PLAYED UC IN WEEKS SO I'M WITH WITHDRAWLING! o.0 *twitches***

****Now...ENJOY! ****

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"Even in my hands, she chooses to snap some strings...No matter.."_

**-Spiders Web-**

Faint stars still in the sky, the gang was already heading out of the state. The sooner they left, the faster they'd lose their shadows. It was a long shot due to not leaving sooner but through out the night no one showed up and everyone assumed they headed off to come back around later with a better plan.

Charlie and Chloe up front, Drake and Sullivan in the back.

Tight in Drake's hand, was the statue, covered in one of the bed sheets stolen from the hotel.

_Besides Drake, Charlie was the first awake. His steps from his room to theirs were fast paced as he rushed to get going. "Rise and shine granddad!" He woke Sullivan first, shaking him softly. _

_ Listening, Drake slowly pulled his knees to his chest. He had been awake ever since he returned to bed the night before. The feeling had gotten stronger and kept him from going to dreamland. So without sleep he lay in silence, eyes occupied with the statue. _

_ He felt the bed suddenly jolt as Charlie kicked it. "Wakey wakey lad!" Drake didn't move, just groaned softly in annoyance and pulled the blanket tighter around his head. No sleep nor getting up... Drake was on lock down! _

_ Buttoning his shirt, Sullivan laughed at the "effort" Drake put into getting up. __**"...Fifteen all over again." **_

_ The bed jolted again as Charlie hopped onto it and began bouncing. "Come on mate, this isn't a vacation!" He had bounced at every spoken word but Drake still refused to move. Giving up, Charlie carefully made his way towards the night stand, stepping over Drake. Before he could raise his hand to take the statue, Drake was suddenly up and he jerked Charlie's hand towards him. At the movement, Charlie dropped down from the bed, saving himself from falling. He and Sullivan blinked seeing Drake holding his wrist tightly._

_**"What the hell was that about?"**__ ...That's all their minds asked._

The car ride was silent except for Chloe and Charlie exchanging badly hidden flirts. Drake hadn't said much and after only a few minutes into the ride, he was out...

_"I'm up..." Drake released Charlie slowly, then he stood snatching up the statue quickly. "...Don't worry...I got it..." He flashed a weak smile pulling his sheet from the bed. Sullivan eyed him noticing the look of exhaustion on his face. After the statue was hidden, Drake put his shoes on and left the room without another word. _

Sullivan watched him out of the corner of his eye. Ever since the incident at the market, something about Drake was off. His thoughts about decisions and even his demeanor. Usually he's quick witted and two steps ahead of the enemy. No one ever had to ask what was to come next. Eyes always shined with mischief, smirk always there on his face, and he was always on the move! ...Now it was questions of "what now?" instead of "why not?" and eyes only shined when riled up or...

Slowly Sullivan lowered his gaze to the statue. "_...Legend has it that it's based off a story of a revengeful Gypsy who got the power to take her enemies powers away!" _Quickly he looked forward, scooting to the edge of his seat. "Excuse me...love birds!" The two quickly pulled their hands apart, acting like it had been a bump of hands. They both looked to Sullivan as he nodded towards Drake. "Tell me that story again...ya know, about the gypsy?" He fought with not showing worry as Charlie looked ahead with a sigh.

"Not much to tell, that's all I..." "It was a sweet revenge!"

Sullivan and Charlie both quickly looked to Chloe blinking. She had a devilish smirk on her face and her eyes were gleaming! It went away as she noticed the men eying her in question. "What!" She raised her clenched fist. "Girl power..." The boys shared a look, then Charlie let out a laugh as Sullivan sat back rolling his eyes. He was going to get no where...

-**The Limit-**

An hour later, sun barely peeking over the horizon, they stopped at a small gas station in a secluded town. While Charlie pumped the gas, Chloe went inside for the snacks. Bored and left in the truck, Sullivan did what he did best...he pulled his cigar from his shirt pocket and lit it up. Taking in a slow puff he looked to Drake, then sighed remembering his issue with smoking. Even when sleeping, he still got to Sullivan!

Quickly he reached for the window handle but stopped as Charlie peeked in, tapping his knuckle softly on the window. "Sorry mate, it's busted!" He shrugged softly in apology as Sullivan glared at him, then he smirked nodding towards Drake. "Maybe it's a sign!" He shrugged again heading inside and Sullivan sighed as he opened up the door.

It groaned loudly letting its age be known and Sullivan pat the door softly as he slipped between the little space the door and pump left him. "Heh...you and me both pal!"

"...Please!...Don't start that again..."

He looked up to the voice and Drake was smiling softly at him. His eyes were half open and his head was still resting against the window. He still looked exhausted but Sullivan couldn't help but smile hearing his usual argue starter.

"...Welcome back to the world of the living!" He cocked his head a little as he pointed his thumb off behind him. "Care to join me on a walk?" He watched as Drake sat up and stretched the best he could in the cramped area. As he lowered his hands back down to the statue, Sullivan quickly reached over and took his wrist, stopping him. "Let's...leave that here..." Drake's eyes quickly fell into worry as he glanced up at him, Sullivan just smiled. Giving him a reassuring squeeze, he took the statue in his other hand and put it on the floor. "It's going to be fine...no worries!" He pulled away and closed the door with a smile.

Drake eyed him as he slowly stepped from the truck. He was still groggy from the nap so as he walked to meet Sullivan in the back, he ran his hand over the truck keeping himself up.

Sullivan pat his shoulder softly as he eyed him some. "Come on, I saw a library not to far from here..." Drake stopped, raising a brow. On a mission to get as far as possible and Sullivan wanted to read! Sullivan smirked gripping his shoulder "Don't you want to learn more about our treasure?" He nudged him softly with his elbow. "Maybe it'll be worth more then!" With that, he began down the road.

Before following, Drake looked into the back window of the feeling was less then last night, but he still sensed it... Before he could decide on anything, his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was jerked forward.

**-The Limit-**

The library was only a block away and was about the size of the convenient store. As they entered, Sullivan glanced at Drake and he noted how his eyes didn't shine one bit... Usually when Drake was in the presence of so many books, his eyes would glow a brighter blue and he'd soon be lost in imagination land.

...Not now though...

He wasn't looking over the books trying to figure out where to start, he was looking for anything suspicious or weird...he was looking for an excuse out...

Sullivan shook his head looking away and he stepped up to the front desk. "Uh..excuse me miss." The front lady looked up with a raised brow and she eyed the two as if she had never seen a person before. _"...Can't blame the poor girl..." _Sullivan looked to Drake then down to himself. He was pretty decent, besides the somewhat still smoking cigar sticking out of his pocket, plus the smell! Drake on the other hand...well, to Sullivan he was fine, anyone else though... _"A dirty hobo..." _He cleared his throat resting his hands on the desk. "I'm looking for something about a statue called, "The Gypsy's Wish"? ...Where would I find that?" Without missing a beat, the lady pointed to a shelf in the back.

"I don't know about anything specific, but if ya want to read on Gypsy's, that area is your best bet..."

Sullivan gave his smirk and nod. "Thank you..." He then turned, took Drake by the arm, and headed towards the back. The kid could walk, no longer tired, but he for some reason refused to do much of it at the moment.

After a quick look over and snatching up a few books, Sullivan and Drake sat at a lonely table, hidden behind the shelves, and began their research. While Drake wrote away in his journal, Sullivan dwelled deep in the work, determined to learn everything of their treasure!

Few seconds later, Sullivan's book dropped and slammed shut. He leaned towards Drake, not worried about any of the noise he made. Drake hadn't flinched or even looked up. "...I've been thinking kid..." He titled his head a little, eying Drake. "About all this...and...I don't think it's worth it!" He watched as Drake's hand fell still, then he sat back as Drake looked up at him in disbelief. He instinctively placed the cigar in his mouth, then shrugged crossing his arms. "A man who could have very well have been you got killed over this Nate...and lately, you've been acting a little strange!"

Drake gave a sideways smirk as he rest his crossed arms on the table. He shook his head, raising a brow. "I'm always bound to get killed Sully...and...what do you mean by...strange?" The question was asked with a sarcastic haunting voice, wiggling fingers included.

Sullivan shoved the book aside as he leaned towards Drake. He rest his elbows on the table as he began talking with his hands. He looked Drake hard in the eyes, biting nervously into his cigar. "...Good point on the dying part...but the strange part, I'm being serious! Something's wrong here!" Drake softly shook his head as he closed up the journal, mumbling softly under his breath.

...A child silently back talking his father...

Swiftly, Sullivan reached down and snatched the journal away. Drake's hand slammed hard onto the table as he tried to take it back. Feeling the pain of failure, he sighed in annoyance as Sullivan laughed softly. The same thought flashed through both their minds. _"He's/I've still got it..." _Slowly, then quickly, Sullivan looked over the pages Drake had been working on.

**ABUSE, REVENGE! **

** WITCH DOCTOR, REVENGE!**

** GYPSY'S WISH, "POWER", "MIND",**

** REVENGE! **

The words were scattered about the page written in huge, chicken scratched letters. Far from the fancy Drake had ever written or drawn with.

"...Sully...I think you're just becoming paranoid..." Drake reached for his journal, but Sullivan pulled back. Resting back against his chair, he turned the journal towards Drake.

"What would you call this...if not strange?"

Drake held out his hand to again try and steal the journal, but he froze half way. His mouth fell open in shock and loss of words. Sullivan only eyed him closely.

"What the hell..."Drake pointed his finger, shaking his hand some as he looked to Sullivan. "...I..I didn't do that...that's..NOT what I wrote!" Sullivan gave a nod lowering the journal as he examined the pages. He watched Drake from his peripherals as he squirmed in his seat, as lost as he was. "See what I mean kid..." He folded the corner of the page, then closed the journal looking up. "I think it's that statue..."

Drake blinked falling still and he gave Sullivan a smile of disbelief. Before he could speak though, a shot suddenly echoed through out the library and then a thump followed. As the two quickly stood, the Clones stepped out of no where and stopped on both sides of them, AKs aimed and ready. Sullivan glanced at Drake as he eyed the smirking goons. "...Friends?"

"Ah! So you are here!

Both looked towards the front of the library and the Doc stepped out from behind a shelf, hands held tight behind his back and a huge smile on his face. "Mr. Nazhan ...Drake...heh, zhat vouldn't be the same as Sir Francis Drake, vould it?" Drake blinked and the Doc raised up his hand revealing his I.D. "It vas on zhe girl...as vas zhis." Bringing up his other hand, Sullivan groaned in defeat. "Oh, god damn it..." He shook his head while Drake stared frozen like a deer in the headlights.

The Doc was in possession of the statue, explaining the winning smile on his face.

Ignoring the guns on him, Drake pushed away quickly from the table and approached the Doc with anger in his eyes. He clenched his fist ready to fight but out of no where, Leather jacket stepped in front of him and punched him HARD in the chest. He dropped almost instantly, but Leather jacket gripped his shirt tightly and jerked him back to his feet. Sullivan quickly stepped forward, but one of the clones cocked his gun and Leather jacket turned and held Drake in a head lock. Drake struggled with his already lost breath.

Watching, the Doc smirked and slowly approached Sullivan. "You...must be Viczor Sullivan...his father?" He looked between the two carefully.

Sullivan had anger in his eyes and he slowly clenched and unclenched his hands. He was ready to fight no matter to the guns trained on him. When he wasn't glaring down at the Doc, he was watching Drake worriedly, PLEADING for him not to do anything more stupid. Pleading for him not to get hurt...

On the other hand, Drake was limp and struggling to catch a good breath. His eyes were full of hurt and anger. Not an anger to hurt anyone, but an anger of serious want and need! He had no worry for the older man...

The Doc smirked analyzing everything. "...Close..." He quickly turned his back to Drake, throwing his I.D aside, he then held his hand out to Sullivan with a soft smile. "I am Emmerich Osvald Aziel!" He stood tall, smile never leaving as Sullivan eyed him in confusion.

Seeing no movement from the man, Emmerich sighed softly and with the held out hand he snapped. Without warning, a loud gunshot went off causing Sullivan to jump. His breath stuck in his throat as Emmerich took him by the shoulders and shook him softly. "...and I'll be your Doctor for this evening!"

**So...while writing this, I realized I like to put down both Charlie AND Cutter! ...So, if that is seen, I apologize... Usually when I mean to put Cutter, it'll because Sully is talking. (I like to call him by both, don't ask me why...) Speaking of Cutter, he's like a child to me sometimes so that's why he's jumping on the bed XD**

**I liked doing Chloe in this chapter "GIRL POWER!" ...God, I wish I was her...surrounded by all these gorgeous men... No, I wish I was Elena, MARRIED to the king of gorgeous men! o.0 MOVING ON! **

**I put Drake sleeping because I imagined it and about died! ...and then waking up with his gorgeous smile! *fangirl squeals* (Brings me back to my Batman story... *sighs*)**

**"Dirty Hobo..." I DIED WHEN I WROTE THIS! XD XD! and I could just imagine both of them saying it at the same time XD  
><strong>

**-NOW, FOR THE REAL TALK!- (Meaning of title: The statue has led our heroes into the hand (web) of the Doc (spider!) )  
><strong>

**We're finally getting deeper into the story and learning some INTERESTING things...**

**FIRST OFF!  
><strong>

**OUR DOC HAS RETURNED AND HE HAS A NAME! (...Which made me realize the goons need names now *sigh* ...I may just leave them at their nicknames haha (Anyone got any ideas, throw me a few!)** **Not only does he have a name, he's got insanity! (Although I created him, he's slipping from my mind and becoming something I can't control XD) ...and brains. Props for that...**

**Next, We are left to question How the Doc got the statue and Drake's I.D (What has happened to Charlie and Chloe! o.0)**

**and worst of all...WHO GOT SHOT! DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNN**

**Follow me to part 2, to find out... **


	10. Spiders Web2

**Miss me! ... :C I wouldn't either... XD**

**I apologize for the delay, but yesterday my ear got clogged and I couldn't do much else while it was annoying me!**

**Bad news: It's still clogged... **

**Good news: I didn't let it get to me today!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"She'll escape, only to return on her own free will!" _

**-Spiders Web-**

Emmerich suddenly shoved Sullivan back with a gasp. "Zhat's vhat I'd like zo say of course! ...but you're not my pazient..." He smirked softly hearing struggling behind him and as Sullivan looked, Leather jacket shoved Drake down into a sitting position. "Auf den knien arschloch!" His grip was tight on his shoulders, causing Drake to wince as he went down with a fight.

Watching and wanting to go over to punch the lights out of the bastard, Sullivan noticed blood on the floor. Raising his gaze slowly, he growled seeing the source of it on Drake's thigh. "...You son of a bitch!"

Emmerich quickly threw his hand up into his chest, stopping any movement forward. He eyed Drake studying him. "No need to panic...he is fine." He smiled softly looking to Leather jacket, then past him to one of the Clones. "My men know how to miss the important stuff." He chuckled softly seeing Drake and Leather jacket share a death glare, he then looked back to Sullivan. "Shall ve try again?" Sullivan eyed his hand as he held it out in front of him

"I am Emmerich Osvald Aziel!" He gave his typical wild smile, wiggling his fingers some. It had only been a few minutes, but Sullivan had already figured the doc out. He cautiously took his hand. "...Sullivan...Victor Sullivan..." The man was a raving lunatic!

The two shook softly, then Emmerich pulled away quickly running to Drake's side. "Now, no sudden movements Mr. Sullivan!..." He nodded towards a chair as he nealed down. "Zake a load off, I'll handle zhis." He giggled softly, eyes shining as he looked over Drake like he was a treasure. His hands hovered over the injury making Sullivan clench his fists in anger and worry. "...I am a Doczor after all..."

As he placed his hands softly on his leg, Drake quickly jerked away glaring fire. "...Hands off pal!" Before he could do anything else, Leather jacket took him in another headlock. He jerked him against him, putting his mouth to his ear. "Versuchen sie es erneut! Du traust dich ja nicht!" Venom dripped from his words as he tightened his grip. Drake leaned away the best he could while gagging. "...Oh please...just do it already!" Just as Leather jacket went to react, he stopped as Emmerich let out a cackle. Both he and Drake looked towards him with mirrored raised brows.

He was no longer nealing, but now sitting, holding his stomach as he laughed like someone had just told the best joke in the world.

Sullivan and Drake shared a confused look, then Drake looked as Emmerich took his shoulder softly. "You..are a RIOT Mr. Drake..." He covered his mouth hiding a snicker. "It's any vonder...vhy you aren't dead yet!" His body shook as he continued laughing, he then stopped as he leaned close to Drake. Mouth to ear, he smirked raising the statue into Drake's view. "It'll be a shame zhough..." He eyed the statue slowly. "...Zo have to miss it..."

He eyed Drake, noting the fight in his eyes, then he looked to Sullivan. The man's knuckles were white from gripping his pant legs tightly, and he was ready to attack at any given moment. To see the two reacting the same made his smile grow. "...Vell, ve must be off!"

He quickly hopped to his feet throwing the statue to one of the clones. "I hate zo leave you so soon, buz, duty calls!" He took a step back as Drake began struggling. "...A parting gift Mr. Drake!" He raised his foot and rest it against the wound, slowing Drake's struggles. "...Take it if you vill...But, I only zell you now..." He chuckled softly as he slowly dug the corner of his hill into the wound, causing Drake to squirm under him. "You'll regret letting me vin!" With those parting words, he pulled away with a snap and Leather jacket let Drake drop back with a thump as he followed the other three.

Quickly, Drake threw himself onto his front and he began crawling, tempting to follow. He was stopped though as Sullivan dropped at his side and took his shoulders tightly. "Let it go Nate!"

"Mit einem offenen auge schlafen asshole, man sieht mir echt bald!" The threat went unanswered as Sullivan struggled to keep Drake down as he began climbing to his knees, clawing at the ground ready to strike. He would have gotten away with a harder pull, but he stopped as pain shot through his leg as he rest against the wound. Adrenaline suddenly gone, Drake fell still, cursing under his breath.

Sullivan sighed in relief loosening his grip on Drake's shoulders. "...Just let it go.."

**-The Limit-**

"Where the hell did you..." "...Oh my god!" Those had been Charlie and Chloe's first words when Sullivan and Drake came limping back into the gas station parking lot.

Drake was a big mess as usual, but the once blue, now red handkerchief had been the dead giveaway. It was a make shift bandage, quickly failing.

Charlie looked over Drake slowly, then he shook his head smirking softly. "...You're a magnet for trouble mate..."

"Ugh, tell me something I DON'T know!" He closed his eyes tightly, wincing. "..That bastard from the market got me..." Anger was in his eyes as he tried putting weight on his leg, but every little movement brought him pain. He wasn't sure if he was more angry at himself or the bastard Emmerich.

Calming down and leaning against Sullivan as he took him to the back of the truck, he nodded towards Chloe. "What the hell happened, how did he get the statue!"

Chloe blinked sharing a look with Charlie. "He got the statue!" Charlie raised his hands as if saying leave me out of this!

Drake bent down to sit on the tailgate, but at Chloe's question and confused voice he quickly stood back up. Massive pain shot through out his leg but anger controlled it. Quickly he looked between Charlie and Chloe. "What the hell do you mean "He got the statue?", Yes, he has it! ...Said you gave it to him AND my I.D!"

Chloe shook her head, loss on her face. "Nate, I've been in the truck this whole time...NO ONE came!"

Drake shook his head in disbelief as he dropped onto the tailgate, then laid back in defeat. "...He said you gave it to him...he couldn't have just snuck it away..." He covered his face with his hands mumbling softly as Sullivan sat down at his side.

"Worry about that later Nate...I think it's a good thing he got what he wanted..."

"Sully..."

"I'm serious Nate! Look at the trouble that stupid thing has brought us." He stood and pulled Drake to his feet ignoring his protest. "We'll worry about the damn thing later, right now we've got to fix you up."

Charlie quickly pulled his pockets inside out, leaning towards Sullivan as he took Drake to sit down inside. "If ya hadn't noticed mate, we're to bloody broke to pay for another hospital bill..."

Sullivan smirked peeking over the roof after settling Drake in. "Thankfully we don't need a hospital!"

**-The Limit-**

"...While normal girls get a suited man coming home for dinner, I get THIS!" Elena let her hand drop as she eyed the four treasure hunters standing in her doorway. After her look over of Charlie, Chloe, and Sullivan, her gaze fell and froze on Drake. She smirked with "the usual" in her eyes and Drake just gave a sheepish smile as he wiggled his fingers in a wave. "What has adorned your body this time?"

She stepped aside letting Charlie and Chloe through, she then gasped seeing the blood covered handkerchief and pant leg. Quickly she nealed down and did her best to look over it without hurting him. Sullivan hadn't explained much on the phone, except the typical.

_"Nate's gotten into a bit of a pickle, we're stopping by." _

She assumed he just needed a place to lie low and relax, she should have learned by now. "Nate, what the hell happened!"

"Can we...shit...discuss this in the other room?..." It wasn't long, but the wound was starting to become a big bother and if the bullet wasn't removed he was going to lose more then his leg.

"Yeah yeah, come on!" Elena stood and led the two into the bedroom.

After a couple of minutes, the door was closed and Sullivan was left in the living room with Chloe and Cutter.

"He might not believe me...but, I'm telling the truth when I say NO ONE came to the truck."

"I believe you..." Chloe blinked as Charlie chuckled softly. Usually if Drake had his mind set, Sullivan would be on his heels agreeing. The two watched as Sullivan reached into his back pocket and pull out Drake's journal. After opening it, he threw it onto the table. "Nate claims he didn't write any of that..." He fell silent letting the two look over the words. They both were as confused as he and Drake had been. He quickly took in a deep breath of cigar smoke, then sighed letting it out. He gave both a hard stare. "I think it's the statue...and I'm glad that damned thing is gone!" He leaned back with another sigh. "...Nothing but trouble..."

"Well..." Charlie leaned forward letting Chloe study the journal. He jerked his thumb towards the bedroom door. "You may be glad, but we both know Nate won't let this go. Not after taking a bullet for the damned thing!"

Sullivan nodded softly looking down. Drake was a fighter who let his ego get in the way of everything! This trip would be no different. "It makes me feel better thinking he may quit..." Cutter gave him a shrug with unsure eyes.

**-The Limit-**

Elena stood in the bathroom scrubbing hard at her hands. Her sink was dirtied from the blood washing away slowly but surely. "Ugh, I am so glad I'm no longer queasy over this..."

"I'm REALLY sorry ya know..."

Elena looked up to the mirror meeting eye to eye with Drake as he rest in bed, fighting between sleeping and staying awake. He was wearing a clean white shirt and his pants were discarded on the floor along with a few dirty bandages and sheets. Elena couldn't help but smile as her fingers ran over her ring. "What are you apologizing for...you're just being you!" She turned off the water and headed back into the room drying her hands. "I wouldn't have you any other way..."

As she sat down, Drake sat up and pulled her into a kiss. It had only been days but it always felt like forever when the two would part. After what felt like forever the two pulled apart. Drake looked down and took her hand softly, he smiled admiring the ring. "...If you don't mind, I'd like to come home WITHOUT bullet holes in me..." Elena could only laugh as she kissed his head softly, bringing her other hand up to run her through his hair. "I'll always be dirty though!" She rolled her eyes as Drake flashed a smile.

"So...what's next for my treasure hunter?"

Elena watched as Drake gave no answer, but get lost in the thoughts of one. She could tell he was fighting with himself. Softly she took his face in her hands and made him face her. "Nate...What's going on?..."

He looked in her eyes, still fighting with thoughts as worry appeared in his. He raised his hand and softly placed it on Elena's. Emmerich's laugh and smirk flashed fast through his mind, plus the look he had in his eyes while slowly torturing both Sullivan and himself.

How many people had he done that to and how often?

...When will he decide to turn on them again?

"I'm going after him..."

**So...Leather jacket speaks and he's FULL German (Translations are from Google so I could be wrong) Also, our dear Nate shows another language he knows *swoons**clears throat* I'm German myself but I only know so much... (Hello, Bless You, I Love You) **

**Auf denknen archloch!-On your knees asshole! **

**Versuchen sie es erneut! Du traust dich ja nicht!-Try it again boy! I DARE you!**

**Mit einem offenen auge schlafen asshole, man sieht mir echt bald!-Sleep with one eye open asshole, you'll be seeing me REAL soon!**

**ELENA! 3 Here's to you Elena/Nate fans (...Am I the only one? . .)**

**Fun fact: While writing that part "Drake's Return" was on and I'm sure that played when Drake was cuddling with Elena (AWWWWW)**

**See you all next chapter!  
><strong>


	11. Troubles

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D **

**...Or in the words of my mother.. (Which I heard come out of Sully's mouth) **

**MERRY GODDAMN CHRISTMAS! XD**

**How was your Christmas Eve, Mine was a HOOT!**

**While playing some UC3 (Needed some motivation, it's been WEEKS!) My 3 year old cousin dubbed Drake, Sully, and Talbot all Jack (First names different) and Marlowe "Police Car Woman" ((His way of saying Cop XD)) and the first thing he told me to do to Talbot was punch him! And the first thing to Marlowe was "KILL HER!"**

**(He was throwing punches and motivating to fight in the bar too!)  
><strong>

** He also wanted to play like crazy, def getting him into this when he's old enough**

**Anywho, HERE'S CHAPTER 11!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"Maybe not now, but in future generations, I WILL have my revenge!__"_

**-Troubles-**

Elena wasn't surprised that Drake chose to chase his enemy. It was always his choice and she knew she couldn't fight him. She looked down to his leg with a soft sigh. As soon as he could stand on his leg again, he would be off!

Drake gripped her hand softly making her look back to him. "I know...it's stupid and...I should think of Sully but..."

Elena shook her head softly. "No...it's not Sully I'm worried about." She looked over him rubbing his cheek softly with her thumb. "...It's you..." She shook her head again laughing softly. "It's ALWAYS you..." Drake opened his mouth to speak but Elena put her finger over his lips, a soft smile on her face. "I'm not angry though..." She smiled more moving her finger. "Just being a concerned wife.." She quickly leaned close and kissed him once more. Her smile grew feeling Drake's lips curl into a smile.

Adventuring was Drake's life, it was all he knew and what he grew up on. Elena hadn't seen it at first, but when Drake refused to quit when it came to Francis Drake's secret and Sullivan let him decide, she stepped down. She still loved him though, and when he revealed he was no longer obsessed, she took his hand in marriage and adventure.

Pulling away, Drake and her shared a smile, then she stood. "...Before you go running off, at least try to get as much sleep as you can." She ran her hand through his hair softly, tilting her head. "...Do it for me?" With that, she pulled away and left the room.

**-The Limit- **

After a few hours, the only sounds in the house were the sounds of soft in and out breathing and the steps of a wandering Elena.

_As soon as Elena stepped from the room, all eyes were on her. All words left her mind and all she could do was weakly smile and shrug. "...He wants to keep going..." _

_ Cutter and Sullivan shared a look as Chloe shrugged quickly. "I don't blame the guy...hell, I'm tempted to go after him by myself if I have to!" She chuckled throwing up her hands in another shrug as she hopped to her feet. "I will anyway if he chooses to stay behind!" She shook her head looking down to the journal. "...I want to know the truth about what's going on..."_

_ Before she could dash for the door, Elena quickly stepped up and took her arm softly. "Hold it!" She chuckled looking to Charlie who was now on his feet. "Can't ANY of you settle down for at least TWO seconds!" She looked between the two quickly. "I know for a fact if either of you go, Nate will soon follow, in pain or not..." _

_ Sullivan nodded softly pushing off from the couch. "She's right...let's...just settle for the night, maybe even a few days..." He shrugged looking over them all. "We can figure out something later." _

_ Chloe and Charlie shared a look then shrugged and Elena' sighed in relief._

_ Charlie quickly backed up towards the door. "Well if we're settling, then we will head off to a hotel!" _

_ At the word, Chloe smirked softly giving Charlie a look, she then glanced to Elena who was ready to protest. She raised her hand quickly and shook it at her. "__No no sunshine, you've already got your hands full with Nate...you don't want us weighing you down." She looked to Sullivan who shook his head dropping back onto the couch. "...We'll see you both tomorrow then." With that, she shared a small wave then dragged Charlie out of the house._

Now alone, all Elena could do was pace through out the bedroom. Thoughts wandering fast as she tweedled her fingers and constantly pushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ears. When her gaze wasn't forward, she'd quickly check over Drake who was resting fast asleep in a bundle of sheets and blankets. The moonlight outside didn't show much, but to Elena, she saw a slowly paling man and she couldn't decide if it was the wound or the statue.

All this is what was keeping her up...her and Sullivan both.

Thump, Thump.

The knock startled her, but she quickly calmed down, hand resting on her chest. "...It's open!"

When Sullivan stepped into the room, he smirked softly seeing Elena still in her day clothes. She stood resting up against the wall across from the bed, eyes glued to Drake. "Restless again I see?"

"It's not easy sleeping next to an injured man..."

Sullivan chuckled nodding softly as he looked to Drake. "Oh, don't I know it..." He smiled softly as memories flashed through his mind. "Magnet for injury since fifteen! ...Never seems to phase him though. Me?" He shook his head sitting down carefully on the bed. "I think no sleep for weeks aged me faster..."

Elena smiled softly watching.

_"This again...how many times do I gotta say it?" _

_ "Oh yeah right right "You're not old", Well then why do I need to be reminded?" _

That had been the last "You're not old" argument the boys had and Elena was sure it wouldn't be the last. Age was Drake's biggest fear and he was sure to remind everyone, especially Sullivan. It came up more then before, even when Sullivan wasn't around. "I think he does it for you..." Sullivan raised a brow looking over to her.

Elena pushed off the wall crossing her arms. "I think he keeps going so you can't stop..." She smiled softly tapping her finger against her chin. "...You're a tough man when it comes to stuff like this. I think that's what he likes to see...it lets him know you're alright..."

Sullivan shrugged standing with a sigh. "He does it cause he knows I can't say no..." Elena glanced to him worriedly, then she sighed softly to herself seeing him smile. "It's grown on me...Hell, how can I?" He gave Elena a sideways glance chuckling softly. "How can anyone?..."

Elena rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, her arms then dropped to her side seeing Drake stir. "...He's waking up..." Quickly she went to his side and sat down taking his hand softly. She knew before he spoke that he was in pain. His brows twitched as he winced, trying to pull his legs from the tangle of blankets and sheets. "..Nate?"

Drake gripped the blankets tightly. "...It's hot..." With an angered grunt, he jerked the blankets hard towards him, but Sullivan stopped him, jerking back.

"Don't get so worked up kid..." Slowly he straightened the blankets, then carefully threw them off of Drake. He noted his face turning red in both anger and maybe even embarrassment. All he could do was chuckle softly. "Feel better?"

Softly Drake shook his head falling against Elena's shoulder. "...No..." He was clearly exhausted but had no want to sleep. "...My leg's killing me...and my head is POUNDING!" He let his eyes fall shut as he tried to get comfy without bothering Elena. "...I can't think...I can't sleep...NOTHING!"

Elena and Sullivan shared a look, then Elena looked down to Drake, cupping his face softly with one hand. Sullivan stepped onto the other side of the bed and sat down, resting back against the head board. "You're worrying about what you plan to do next...aren't you?"

Drake glanced up at Elena who replied with an apology on her face. Sighing he looked down to his leg. Neither he or Sullivan spoke, but they both thought of what to argue back to one another.

**I'm meh about the ending, but I wanted to post something early for Christmas. (In case I don't post later)  
><strong>

**Big Elena/Nate & Sully/Nate chapter so you are welcome (Little Chloe/Cutter too XD)**

**See you next chapter! (I promise, it'll get somewhere XD) **


	12. Return To The Crime

******GOOD NEWS! I CAN HEAR AGAIN! (Turns out ear was just clogged)**

**Big chapter, Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**BTW, this chapter has it ALL!  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"Welcome back my pet!"_

_**-**_**Return To The Crime-**

The night went without argument and soon Drake crashed against Elena. Throughout the rest of the night, Elena and Sullivan shared guard duty. Watching Drake suffer more and more as time went on. For days he suffered in both wake and sleep. In fits, he'd blame the leg but Sullivan knew him to well to think a wound would have him so hurt and angered.

"...He's obsessing again...?"

It had been Chloe who first broke the concerned silence between the four. She shifted her eyes between the bedroom door and everyone else.

Beside her, Charlie quickly shook his head with a laugh. "No no...I know obsession and that's not it!" He looked over the others smirking. "He's raging with want of revenge..." He laid back with a shrug. "Heh, I'm all for it!" He threw his fist up. "More power to him!"

Elena rolled her eyes as Sullivan glared. Two against two and Drake would be the one to knock off the balance. ...Sadly, Sullivan knew which way the weight would fall.

Chloe smiled petting Charlie's arm, she then quickly hopped to her feet as the bedroom door opened. "...And speak of the devil!"

As they all looked, Drake blinked raising a brow. He had cleaned up, but the way he leaned against the door frame and the paleness of his face was the dead giveaway that there was still something off. He refused to show it though and as he pushed off the frame, he smiled softly. "Soooo.." He shrugged throwing his hands up some, eying everyone with question. "...What's going on?"

Sullivan let the question go in one ear and out the other as he watched Drake carefully. His steps were careful, but once right foot met floor he'd falter and freeze for a split second. No one else saw it, nor really paid attention...especially Charlie and Chloe.

The two were on Drake like a vulture on the dead! Both had gleaming eyes and were both blurting out when to get started. Drake looked fast between the two only catching a few words here and there. He soon turned his attention to Elena who stood off to the side, eying him with a soft smile.

Being back on his feet, Elena knew what was coming and all she could do was smile...while deep down her heart screamed!

...Her's and Sullivan's both...

"Uh...can you two..." Drake held up a finger, backing away from the two crazed hunters. "One minute!" He watched as Charlie glared, impatience clear on his face, then he turned and with a wide smirk, strutted over to Elena.

As he got within inches of her, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply. The motion took her off guard for he felt her tense, then quickly relax. Pulling away, he kept their distance close as he smiled softly. "...I'm sorry."

Elena only shook her head wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. It was rare to hold him close, so when she did, she did it at all times possible. Neither said nothing looking deep into each others eyes, the communication louder then ever although not a word was spoken.

Soon, Drake slipped away nearly hopping over to Sullivan. The happiest smile was planted on his face!

As soon as Sullivan stood, the two men embraced tightly. "Should have guessed you'd be back on your feet in no time!" Pulling apart, Sullivan pat him softly on the arm, voicing dropping. "...Course you always are when it comes to trouble..." The two shared a look, then Drake glanced over to Elena who quickly began pushing Chloe and Charlie from the room.

"Who's hungry!"

In seconds, Charlie leaped over the couch and vanished into the kitchen. Chloe followed with a chuckle and as soon as Elena closed the door, Drake quickly turned hot.

"What do you expect me to do!" He lifted his leg and shook it some. "Sit back and LET that asshole get away with this!"

Sullivan quickly raised his hand, raising his voice as well. "Hold on a damned minute! I want to figure this out as much as you do but you're going at it the wrong way! ...All three of you are..." He nodded towards the kitchen as Drake rolled his eyes. "I'm not concerned for them though..." He looked back biting down on his cigar. "...You look like shit kid! ..Worse then when we first got here.."

Drake looked over himself with a laugh, but it faded as he remembered he had cleaned up. Often times when Sullivan would say that, he'd be covered in dirt, cuts, bruises and also be a bit scruffier then usual. Now, he was like a new penny!

"Tell me Nate...why are you continuing this? ...for the statue...or Emmerich?"

Drake tilted his head smirking softly. "The statue of course..."

"...Why?"

His brow rose as he eyed Sullivan in confusion. "Why else? For the money!" Sullivan softly shook his head as he stepped away eying Drake. He blinked shrugging. "What? ...Isn't that what this is all about?"

As Sullivan sat down with an exhausted sigh, he softly shook his head looking off to the side. The words left him as he thought of what to say next. He didn't want Drake to blow up and storm off, nor did he want to drop all of this and let him go!

...In the end, that was the option and Sullivan couldn't find away to change that...When Drake's mind was set, that was that.

He let out another sigh and just as he opened his mouth to speak...the kitchen door burst open.

"Good news mate, we've found our statue!"

Just like the fading light of the discarded cigar, Sullivan's worry was nothing to Drake as he was dragged away by the excited Charlie.

As they ran into the kitchen, Elena slipped by quietly and watched Sullivan sadly as he let his head fall back in defeat.

**-The Limit-**

_"I've had eyes looking out for our statue mate..we've finally got a location!"_

_ Those three final words had been the nail on the coffin and as soon as they left Charlie's mouth, Drake snatched up his belongings, gave Elena a quick peck, and was out the door in a heartbeat! Fast behind came Chloe and Charlie, ALL smiles._

_ Elena waved, shaking her head at the child like way Drake ran, then she turned to Sullivan and the two shared a warm hug. "As always, phone will be glued to my hip." She pulled away with a smile. "...Be careful..."_

Cramped once again into Charlie's truck, Sullivan stared out the window in silence. He was sat in the back with Chloe this time while Drake and Charlie shared the front, along with plans of "sneaking in and sneaking out" and "shoot first, ask questions later!"

_"Our doc has balls! He's not hiding in some secluded location, no no...He's hiding in the middle of no where! His place can be seen from MILES away!"_

_"So...middle of no where being?..."_

_"Well...That's for ME to know and YOU to find out!" _

It was times like this that always dragged Sullivan to smoke. Breathing in deeply, he glanced to Chloe who was eying Drake with a smirk. "...You've got what you wanted, must you brag about it too?"

Chloe blinked then she chuckled softly. "Oh, playing the worried father again?" She leaned over and punched his arm softly. "You've got NOTHING to worry about..." Her voice was low as she winked. "He's in safe hands!"

Sullivan looked away with a "Sure..." nod and another drag of his cigar.

**-The Limit-**

After parking, Charlie and Chloe quickly hopped from the truck and they began covering it with branches and giant leaves. Meanwhile, Drake stepped out quietly and admired his surroundings.

They were smack dab in the middle of a forest. Every view was blocked by groups of trees and the branches above acted like a roof, wrapped tight around one another, blocking the sky above. The path they had been driving on had come to a stop a few miles in due to fallen trees and more growing around it. They were now left to continue on foot.

"Hey Charlie...I don't think you understand the meaning of "not secluded".." He looked to Sullivan who chuckled softly stepping up beside him.

As soon as the truck was concealed, Charlie stepped up and wrapped his arm tight around Drake. "Allow me to prove you wrong!" With that, he pushed forward dragging Drake along and the other two followed.

**-The Limit-**

The walk had become a long one as the four traversed through branches, over moss covered rocks, and a long bumpy road. As Charlie and Chloe walked ahead, basically skipping and dragging one another along by hand, Sullivan and Drake dragged along behind.

Their pace was different then any other walk in past adventures. It wasn't Sullivan slowing behind this time...but Drake.

He wasn't hopping along with excitement, jumping over branches and gaps with ease either. Instead he was dragging his feet, swaying a little in his strut. The swaying that had nothing to do with a bullet hole in the leg.

Every now and then Sullivan would reach back and take his hand to help but he'd only swat him away softly. Replying with a "I'm good, give me a minute" ...Sullivan saw himself in him and it scared him.

"Come along slow pokes, we ain't got all day!"

Hearing the distant yell from the hyper Britain, Drake quickly climbed to his feet from his spot on the ground. Sullivan finally convinced him to rest a bit, but the advice came to late. As he stood, Sullivan caught him by the arm before he pushed forward. "Take it easy will ya?..."

Seeing the concern, Drake smiled softly patting his hand. "...No worries old timer." He pulled away, patting his arm, then he launched forward into a run. Sullivan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Busting through a brush of huge leaves, Drake stumbled as his foot caught on a branch and he crashed to the ground. Laying there annoyed, he groaned hearing Charlie laugh stepping up to his side. "How's this for not secluded?" Gripping the ground, Drake noticed grass and sand mixing together then as he climbed to his hands and knees he blinked. Rocking back and fourth on his heels waiting for a reaction, Charlie looked away as Drake looked up and took in the HUGE wasteland before him.

The Rub 'Al Khali and all the evil it held flashed before his eyes and then...nothing.

**So much Sully/Nate I might die!**

**My favorite thing about this chapter is the title. It can be seen as two things.**

**Drake finds himself in a desert and is reminded of the Rub Al' Khali OR Drake returns to the evil that is Emmerich! (Not there yet, but ya get my drift)**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!  
><strong>


	13. Jokers Wild

**Ladies and Germs, I GIVE YOU...the final chapter! :C **

**DO NOT FEAR, IT IS THE LONGEST ONE EVER. So...enjoy it while you can.**

**BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FANS! I would not be here without you! THANK YOU!**

**Sully/Nate FTW! ...Anywho...**

**I LOVE THE HEADING AND TITLE IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**. ENJOY! .  
><strong>

**Uncharted**

**The Limit**

_"Lust is a deck of cards we're not afraid to cut, Love is the Jokers we fear to find. ...I'm not sorry you found them..."_

**-Jokers Wild-**

Three sets of steps, two stopped and one slowly continued. They were heavy and Drake didn't need to look back to know who was shadowing over him. "Lederjacke, qute, sie wiederzusehen, wie steht's mit der arm?" Almost instantly, fist met head knocking Drake to the ground and he groaned loudly in pain as his ear began to ring. Turning onto his back, he glared up at the man who smirked down at him shaking his head.

"Immer noch dreist? Nachdem das alles! ...Ich beneide sie nicht American..."

Rubbing his ear, Drake cautiously sat up as Leather jacket slowly began circling him. "No...of course you don't..." He threw a wave to the clones as they eyed him carefully, he then popped his back as he stood, leaning to the left a little. The moon was now over the hole in the roof, revealing all in the room. Drake's once white shirt was matted down with blood and scuff marks and his pants were just as dirty, the big blood spot on his thigh was the most noticeable. "...Why should you anyway?" He shrugged, tilting his head side to side, popping and stretching his neck. Straightening his head, he titled his head back making eye contact as Leather jacket stopped walking. Curious as to what Drake was getting at.

Slowly Drake's gaze moved down. "You've got ...GORGEOUS... hair...and, such..." He bit his lip looking into the man's eyes. "..unique eyes!" He noted the vein beginning to pulse in the mans neck, but he continued his gaze down. He flashed a weak smile, hissing softly. "Who's your dentist!" _"The straw that broke the camel's back." _Swiftly Drake side stepped barely dodging a fast punch, then before Leather jacket could react, Drake brought his hands up and he hit him hard in the face with his chains.

As he stumbled reaching for his surely broken nose, Drake kicked him in the leg causing him to stumble and twirl and when he stopped his back was facing him. As knees met floor, Drake wrapped the chain tight around his neck and he pulled him close.

"Genieben sie dieses..._nicht sie arschloch!"_

_Just before Drake could turn towards the voice, an arm came down around his head and pulled him close into a TIGHT choke hold. Looking, he groaned in annoyance smelling the familiar scent of Leather Jacket. "Ihre freunde tot sind...und der alte mann wird als nachstes wenn sie nicht benehmen!" Struggling, Drake looked ahead and he watched as the Clones led Sullivan off, shoving him along as they did. _

_ "You're next assholes!" _

Drake loosened his grip as Leather jacket soon fell still, he then glared forward at the Clones. Both had guns, but both were frozen stiff, shocked to know their "leader" had just been taken out. Pulling the chain free, Drake stood and popped his fingers... "Remember my warning boys?..." ...by the last pop, the two men were no where to be seen.

Hands dropping to his side, Drake limped to the door and he picked up one of the guns the Clones had been holding. _"...The beautiful M9" _With a quick jerk back of his arm, the gun clicked, cocking. Smirk on face, Drake took the gun tight in his hands, his trigger finger itching as it hovered ready to pull!

**-The Limit-**

_"Nate?..."_

_ Feeling sand rubbing against the back of his head and the soft smack of a hand on his cheek, Drake's eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked seeing his three friends staring down at him. _

_ Charlie leaned close as Sullivan moved back with a sigh of relief. "Oi! Good morning blue eyes!" Quickly Drake shoved him away as he slowly sat up. He looked to Sullivan who placed his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?..."_

_ "You got yourself all worked up!" He shook his head looking down. "You took off running and barreled through the brush, next thing I know Charlie is screaming your name and I find you face down in dirt!" _

_ Drake looked around him, gaining his surrounding. He eyed all the sand around him and noticed there was no longer a forest, but a huge castle like structure in it's place. "...Where are we now?" He examined the castle as Chloe nealed at his side. _

_ "We're at Emmerich's...Charlie carried you." She looked up to the castle as Drake looked to her and back to the castle in confusion. Before he could say anything, Charlie jerked him to his feet and held him close, a wide smile on his face as he eyed the structure before them._

_ "After you passed out I was going to kick you awake, but then I remembered a story of you whining in __the last desert you went through!" He shrugged shaking Drake some. "...So I did you a favor and now, we're even!" _

_ "How are we...?" "Can we PLEASE get this over with already!" Charlie quickly moved away, slipping off with Chloe as Sullivan stepped up to Drake's side with a sigh. "We already made a plan..." He pointed to a path near by. "They'll be slipping in the back and we'll take the front." With that said, Sullivan took a step forward but Drake quickly took his shoulder and pulled him back._

_ "I'LL take the front..." He looked him over quietly then flashed a small smile. "You've done enough already!" He glanced at the castle, then slowly pulled away. "Sit tight..smoke a cigar!" He quickened his pace backwards, waving. "It'll be nothing Sully! I'll just slip in and slip out." Sullivan just shook his head, not bothering with refusing._

_ "Like always...I'll be back before ya know it!" _

_ Never could he refuse the kid and never would he try. _

**-The Limit-**

Soon, feet met stone as Drake now found himself on his destination.

_ Stuck with obeying, Drake let himself be dragged inside and soon he found himself in a room with Emmerich. His anger fumed but soon went away as Sullivan was dragged into the room. "Zake zhe old man zo zhe basement!...Make sure he's nice and..."COMFY"." _

The words and nasty smirk that accompanied them echoed through Drake's head as he studied each and every door he passed.

As time passed, each empty room made his grip grow tighter and as he met the end of the hall his finger now rest on the trigger, ready to let loose!

"You are so predictable Mr. Drake!"

Quick on his heels, Drake turned aiming the gun and his brain screamed "SHOOT HIM" as Emmerich came into view.

Emmerich stood on the bottom step, smile on his face and head tilted as he eyed his prisoner. "Johnson and Johnazhan varned me of your escape..." He shrugged chuckling softly. "Seems I didn't give you enough!" He took a step forward but stopped as Drake did the same.

He shook his head smirking softly. "Can't believe you're still playing, phony..." He checked his aim, readying his trigger. "Where's Sully!"

Emmerich blinked, then smirked seeing fire burning in Drake's eyes. "...There it is again...!" He put his hand over his mouth hiding a giggle. "...Such beautiful azure's!"

Drake's finger twitched as he took another step forward. "I won't ask again, _where's Sully..." _

_ Weak and tired from a massive beating from Leather jacket, Drake could barely pull on the chains that bind him to a leather chair. As he tried to gain his surroundings, his world would spin and Leather jacket only made it worse when he'd smack him upside the head out of nowhere. _

_ "Zhat's enough Kain!" Drake sighed in relief, for once happy that an enemy finally showed up. He looked up as Emmerich leaned over him. "...Vhat have I zold you before? Sully is in the basement...he is vell..." He raised his finger. "ONLY if you behave!" He slipped away and Drake winced as a huge light flashed on over head._

_ Both Kain and Emmerich eyed Drake as he quickly studied his surroundings, he then began pulling hard on the chains, ignoring the pain screaming through out his body. Watching the slowing struggles, Emmerich let out a cackle as he slipped off into the darkness of the room. "Think all you want Drake..." Drake squinted watching him. The light over head made it difficult to see him clearly, but by the smirk on Kain's face, he knew he was in for a load more of pain._

_ " ...but in a few minutes..." Emmerich soon returned into view and Drake jumped seeing the syringe in his hand. Before he could struggle, Kain basically threw himself on top of him and took his arm tightly. Drake tried to fight back, but his recent struggles had zapped him of his energy. Soon, he gave up and Kain pinned his arm down hard. " It'll do you NO good..." Raising the needle high, he quickly brought it down with a loud cackle, soon joined by Kain's laughter. _

_ "ARE YOU AMERICAN OR GERMAN!"_

_ Silence soon filled the room as Drake sat stiff with his eyes tight shut. The question was a stupid one and he wasn't even sure how he managed to form it and throw it out in time. Opening one eye, he eyed Emmerich who held the needle inches over his arm and had a raised brow. "...You're accent changed...I'm...just wondering." He turned his gaze towards Kain who was still laying on him. "...Do you mind...?" _

_ Kain only glared, but then moved as Emmerich tapped his head. The needle was lowered and Drake basically melted in the seat. "...I guess thinking WILL get you somewhere!" He sighed smiling. "...You've caught me Drake! And I guess I should tell you..." He leaned over Drake smiling. "Since you were kind enough to come visit after all!" Drake eyed him quietly as he leaned away. "I AM German, but I've been in this horrible __country for so long I've grown accustom to their ways...sad really..." _

_ "Was wirklich traurig ist, Wie leicht sie ablenken lassen!" _

_ Before either Kain or Emmerich could react, Drake jerked his right hand up hard undoing the chain. With that free hand, he swung fast to the left and hit Emmerich hard in the face. _

_ Within seconds he dropped to the ground with a thump and the needle rolled away into the darkness. _

_ Ignoring the still growing pain, Drake quickly brought his elbow back and he jabbed it hard into Kain's stomach. He winced as his left wrist strained against the still locked chains. Throwing Kain off him, he turned onto his stomach and got to work on picking the lock. Every now and then he stopped to throw a punch, dodge, or shove Kain off him as continued fighting him. _

_ It went like this for a few more minutes and just as the lock clicked, Drake froze feeling a pinch in his neck._

He sighed crossing his arms. "I'm still curious as to how you got out of your binds." He shrugged, oblivious to the gun aimed dead center. "But we can discuss that another time..." Turning he motioned Drake to follow. "Come along then!"

Drake watched as he went up stairs, then he followed, gun staying aimed.

**-The Limit-**

"Konnen wir ihn noch?

"Didn't I tell you already, NO!"

Sullivan shook his head, fighting to stay awake as he watched the two brothers argue back and fourth with one another. He was resting against a wall, arms tied tight behind his back. Over head the moon was shining through a beautiful stained glass window. He chuckled softly as it shined on the two biggest morons he ever met light a spot light. When Johnathan spoke, it was always the same question. Johnson would just bark back with the same reply. ...Both without a clue if Sullivan understood it...

"Konnen wir ihn NOCH!"

"I SAID NO!"

Just before Sullivan could yell at both to shut up, a door in the back opened up and Emmerich came waltzing in. Both Johnathan and Johnson turned their attention to him happily, but their faces fell grim as Drake stepped in soon after.

Emmerich brought his hand to his chest. "I come baring a gift Mr. Sullivan!" Turning, he held out his arm letting Drake run past him.

As Drake approached Sullivan, he dropped to his knees in front of him and both examined one another quickly. Both were in bad shape and both saw the other worse off. "I'm sorry about this...about all of this." He turned Sullivan and began working at the rope. "Now because of me Chloe and Charlie are..."

"You actually believed that lie!"

Both Sullivan and Drake looked to Emmerich who approached the two. He stopped between the twins smiling. "..It's amazing what power that statue holds...isn't it?" He chuckled at the looks on their faces. "...You've witnessed it first hand. TWICE!"

Sullivan pulled free as he watched Drake slowly stand. "...What do you mean?" Drake knew, but just had to hear the real cause behind his problems. ..Both needed it.

The wild smirk slowly returned to Emmerich's face as he looked up to the window. "That statue holds the power of that bitch Jaiyana Comfort Carla! ...The bitch who killed my grandfather.." His eyes shined bright in the moonlight as he glanced down at the two. "...Although lately, she's been VERY helpful!" He snickered softly. "..How else would I have gotten the statue!"

Drake glared as Sullivan nodded softly. "...Well that hit the nail on the head..."

Emmerich clapped loudly as he approached Drake. He quickly grabbed him tight by the shoulders and shook him. "All that has happened with you has all been her little curse!" He laughed suddenly bringing his hand up to Drake's neck. "...and I'm so close to making it my own..."

"That stuff..."

"Yes!" Quickly Emmerich slipped away to a near by shelf and he pulled an old book out. Flipping it open he began pacing as he read. "Long ago...Sir Emil Aziel.." Drake and Sullivan shared a look seeing the crazy smile at the name. "...Fell in love with a gypsy..." Drake grimaced as Emmerich glanced at him. "Said gypsy fought to stay away but soon Aziel got her!" He cackled as Johnathan and Johnson high fived one another. "Time passed for dear Aziel and soon he fell ill..." They jumped as Emmerich slammed the book shut. His eyes burned fired as he returned to Drake. "...It was later learned the gypsy had acquired a power that could take another's away!"

He hugged the book close looking up to the window again. "...She and he both died here...the bitch taunting my grandfather..."

"Lust is a deck of cards...we're not afraid to cut.." Emmerich blinked snapping into reality, eyes wide as he eyed Drake. Beside him, Sullivan nodded softly, continuing. "..Love is the Jokers we fear to find!" Smiling to one another they both gave a nod finishing. "...I'm not sorry you found them..."

Drake snapped hopping a little. "I knew that story sounded familiar!" He chuckled as Sullivan kicked his leg softly. "And here you were hating it all these years!" Drake laughed rubbing the back of his head. "What, I thought it was for girls..."

"ENOUGH!"

As both looked forward, Emmerich slammed himself hard into Drake and both collided hard with the wall. The impact knocked the M9 from Drake's hand and as it hit the floor, Johnathan, Johnson and Sullivan all dived for it.

"...I won't let that bitch win again! I WILL have my revenge!" Drake struggled and with all his might soon shoved Emmerich off him. After composing himself, he quickly threw himself forward and both he and Emmerich fell back onto the floor. As they lay struggling against one another, Drake slowly felt his energy leaving him fast.

Noticing, Emmerich began to chuckle, fighting back against Drake's weakening struggles. "A lovely perk don't you think?" He quickly sat up head butting Drake hard in the face. Before he fell, he caught him by the shirt collar and kept him up as he stood. "...When one touches the statue..one MAN that is!" He glanced over Drake and smirked backing him towards a window. He smirked at how little he fought and how pale he had gotten. "They receive the curse...and with that curse, they become obsessed with the statue..." Fueled with sudden anger, Emmerich slammed Drake hard through the window, shards clattered to the ground as he leaned against him holding him down against the bottom. Both were now cut up from the falling shards. "...Just like my grandfather...they slowly go mad, thinking of nothing but that bitch..." He pushed Drake down harder smirking as he winced in pain from the glass digging into his back. "...Then they just die.." He loosened his grip on Drake's shirt collar feeling his hands go limp. "...Are you prepared to die...Drake?"

"Are you asshole!" Emmerich jumped feeling the barrel of the M9 on the back of his head, he then looked back into the glaring eyes of Sullivan. Roughed up and bleeding, but trigger a hair pull away from going off. "Step back!" Emmerich did as he was told and Sullivan quickly ran forward and stood Drake up.

He only stood for a second and then dropped to the ground, but he was stopped as Sullivan caught him in his arms. "Nate? Nate!"

"Ha! You're too late!" Sullivan looked up hearing a gun click and he stared down the barrel of Emmerich's gun as he stared wildly at the two men. "Think of this as a good thing! ..You'll be joining him!" Just as he pulled back on the trigger, the two jumped as a shot rang out and as Emmerich looked down, blood slowly covered his chest.

After he collapsed to the ground, Sullivan caught Chloe out of the corner of his eye and she waved from a balcony across the room. Soon Charlie joined her holding tons of books in his arms. With his shoulder he pointed forward, hopping a little. "Mate! Get Nate to the moon...hurry!"

Sullivan raised a brow blinking. "What in gods name are you blabbing about!"

"He means the moonlight!" Chloe leaned off the balcony nearly falling.

Sullivan blinked looking to the moonlight, then he quickly climbed to his feet and walked Drake over. He then laid him down on the floor. Seeing him paler in the moonlight dropped Sullivan to his knees. "Wha...What now!"

"Wait for it...wait for it..." All three watched in silence as time seemed to tick by forever, yet nothing happened. Slowly Sullivan's heart sank and he now felt how Drake did when he explained what it was like to lose him in Ubar.

Up on the balcony, Charlie dropped all his books and quickly began to go through them, scattering papers along as he did. "Oh bollocks, Hold on, hold on!" Soon Chloe joined him.

Sitting by the motionless man, Sullivan eyed him in silence. Thoughts of going before him flashed fast through his mind. He always thought Drake would out live him for he was god in his eyes. A man who could withstand anything, be it a bullet or a long walk through a wasteland of nothing!

Not once had he ever imagined he'd one day be the one burying his kid...he always believed the other way around. Slowly his gaze stopped on the ring that rest against his chest. As he eyed it thinking of Elena and the day Drake took it back from him after having lost it, he blinked noticing a blue tint on it. Leaning close he examined it, then he turned his gaze behind him.

"Guys!"

"Hold on mate, almost got it..."

"Cutter! The window!"

Quickly Charlie looked up in annoyance, then he gasped. His eyes grew wide with want. "It's the statue..." Flipping a page, Chloe quickly hopped up in front of him turning towards Sullivan. "You have to break it!"

Quickly Charlie stood taking the book away. "Wha, break it? Are you mad!

Chloe smiled brightly hitting her hands on the railing. "Break it and give a piece to Nate! HURRY!"

Moving faster then he ever thought possible, Sullivan crawled to the M9 and after aiming he pulled the trigger hard and the window burst into a blizzard of shattered glass and statue. Behind the clatter of glass hitting stone, he could almost hear Charlie crying!

Silence soon filled the room as Sullivan returned to Drake's side with a shard of the statue. Shaking, he slipped the piece into his cold hand and gripped both tightly. The silence was deafening and all breathing stopped as Sullivan nealed down at Drake's side. He bit the inside of his lip as he raised his hand and tapped Drake softly on the face. "...N...Nate...?" As soon as the word left his mouth, Drake took in a gasp of air and opening his eyes he blinked seeing Sullivan sitting over him shaking his head.

"...Uh...what did I do now?"

Sullivan let out a relieved laugh as he quickly ruffled up Drake's hair. "Not a thing!" He then quickly took him into a hug as soon as he sat up "Not a god damned thing!"

**-The Limit-**

"Okay...so, let me see if I got this right!" Heading home using the beautiful moonlight as a guide, Drake and Charlie occupied the front as Sullivan and Chloe watched smiling from the back. "You were going to take the statue and just forget I ever existed!"

Charlie gasped loudly glancing over in disbelief. "I would never!" Quickly Drake pointed glaring as he leaned away, hand on chest as if heart broken. "You were going to, I can't believe you!" Like a child, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly sinking into the sit. Sharing a look with Chloe, Sullivan scooted forward and looked down to Drake.

"Would it make you feel better if I had taken some of that dough for myself?"

As Drake jumped up gasping in shock, all the others laughed at his misery. Softly, Sullivan punched him in the arm. "Just teasin kid!" He pulled back a little holding his fist out still. Drake glared at him for a few seconds, then he bumped his fist against it and then rest back against the seat. "Oh Sully...where would you be without me?"

Sullivan only shook his head watching with a smile, as not ONE thought came into mind without Drake.

It'd always be him and Drake and he'd never change that for the biggest treasure in the world!

_**Once again, my translations are from Google. So, don't hate if they're wrong...**_

_**Lederjacke, qute, sie wiederzusehen, wie stehts's mit der arm?-Leather jacket, good to see you again, how's your arm?**_

_**Immer noch dreist? Nachdem das alles! ...Ich beneide sie nicht American...-Still cocky? After all of that! ...I do not envy you American...**_

_**Genieben sie dieses nicht sie arschloch!-You enjoy this don't you asshole!**_

_**Ihre freunde tot sind...un der alte mann wird als nachstes wennsie nicht benehmen!-Your friends are dead...and the old man will be next if you don't behave!**_

_**Was wirklich traurig ist, Wie leicht sie ablenkin lassen!-What's sad really is how easily you get distracted! **_

_**Konnen wir ihn noch?-Can we kill him yet?**_

**So, this ended up being more Nate/Sully then I had thought . . Whose complainin though right? XD**

**This chapter... *shakes head* So interesting yet so confusing! I'm never starting in the middle of a story AGAIN! (If you are confused about thing being backwards, remember, Nate is in a bad place and memory loss IS involved) ...I hope it's not too bad though...**

**OH AND LOOK! OUR THUGS GOT NAMES! ...To bad Kain's came to late... AND THE CLONES TALKED! *dances* Speaking of names... (Flynn! *dies*) Umm, I don't think if I mentioned before but Emmerich's full name basically means (Power, Divine Power, and God is my power) Emil means (Rival) and...If I remember correctly, Jaiyana's name has something to do with revenge...or maybe taking power *shrugs* To lazy to look...  
><strong>

**I think that's it...got any comments, please do review and what not, will reply to all! Anything else, I'm here!**

**Again, I thank you ALL and will see you NEXT STORY! *salutes!* **


End file.
